Ramen and strawberries
by assassi
Summary: …there was still some tiny place in the fridge for that bow of ramen too, next to one with strawberries...


**A.N.** Written for dattebayo1013's Naruto Birthday Challenge.

**_Ramen and strawberries_**

The loud knock on the door made Naruto groan with frustration. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to scream "Go away!", but he knew that chakra signature… No wait! Those _two_ chakra signatures! Fuck…

"Y-Yes… Come in.", he said, as calmly as he could.

The door to the Hokage office opened and Iruka and Kakashi stepped in – Iruka was bringing a huge birthday cake.

"Happy birthdaaaaay!", his ex-teacher and father figure sang happily, putting the cake down on Naruto's desk.

"Thanks", Naruto tried to smile naturally. Immediately, he saw Kakashi's visible eye narrowing, inspecting him thoroughly. Fuck…

Iruka eyed him suspiciously too. "Naruto? You seem nervous. Is everything ok?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, don't worry, sensei, just some data I just received and have to go through…", he waved a hand to the sheets on his desk.

"Oh, poor thing, and on his birthday…", Iruka shook his head with sympathy. "Well, don't tire yourself much and don't stay long today, ok? And rest - try to get some!"

"Oh, I think he's getting _some_, alright…", Kakashi muttered, his visible eye sparkling with mirth.

Naruto turned bright red. But of course the pervert would find out…

"Hm?", Iruka, sweet and clueless like usual, eyed them both suspiciously.

"It's nothing, love", Kakashi smiled his crescent eye smile and gently pushed his boyfriend to the door. "Let's leave the Hokage to his… work.", he winked to the madly blushing boy in the Hokage robes behind the desk, and closed the door after them.

Naruto grabbed the edges of said desk, waiting for the footsteps to withdraw. When he was sure no one could hear him, he threw his head back and moaned "Fuck, Kiba!"

A quiet chuckle from under his desk and between his legs was his only answer...

***Censored part. Full story - at AdultFanFiction. More info - in my profile here***

Kiba emerged from under the desk and took a look at his tired love. Naruto lay in his comfortable chair, still panting hard, recovering from his yet another amazing orgasm. Kiba smiled lovingly.

"Come here", he blond groaned.

Kiba bent down, feeling Naruto's seeking lips on his own. Some guys hated it, but Naruto loved to kiss Kiba after he had just received a b*job from said dog nin. There was something almost possessive in feeling oneself on the lips of the other.

"What about you?", Naruto whispered in his lips. Kiba smiled again.

"Later tonight. So I suggest you listen to Iruka sensei and don't stay long."

He pecked Naruto's lips one last time and took a look at the cake, covered with vanilla cream.

"Hmm… I better buy some strawberries for tonight as well", he smiled, bent down to kiss Naruto's brow and whispered "See you later, babe…"

It was only after the puffs of smoke were lingering after Kiba's departure that Naruto managed a dreamy "See you…"

The rest of Naruto's day went smoothly, if a bit boringly. He had really received some data from the reconnaissance nins he had sent to a mission a few days ago, so had to really go through it. Then a meeting with the Elders (seriously, how were those dudes still alive, not to mention so annoying!.? He began to understand Tsunade…) and he was on his way home.

He looked up to the brightly illuminated windows of the apartment he and Kiba shared and smiled. He made a step to the door and almost tripped into something. He looked down.

It was a bow of ramen, cold and probably left there hours ago. He picked it up, smiling sadly. In the broth there was a figure made of white fish and red cabbage – a fan. The insignia of a clan almost forgotten in these lands now…

"Stupid teme…", Naruto muttered, a tear slowly going down his face.

He stepped in his home and hurried to leave the bow in the fridge, making sure to remove the edible insignia – he didn't want to make the one he now loved sad. Because he loved Kiba. He really did. But… there was still some tiny place in the fridge for that bow of ramen too, next to one with strawberries.

He felt the arms, creeping around him from behind and embracing him lovingly.

"Welcome home, babe", Kiba's voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm home", Naruto sighed, smiling and leaning into the hug.


End file.
